


Sunflower

by safarikalamari



Series: Touching Me, Touching You [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Jaskier takes a moment in his and Geralt's busy life
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Touching Me, Touching You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sunflower

The sunlight is warm, breaking through the curtains in slivers and streams. Jaskier’s eyes flutter open and he sighs as he stretches his arms. He stares at the window, the bright day that greets him. For once, he and Geralt don’t need to rush out onto the road. They can take this morning, the whole day however they want. 

Rolling over, Jaskier gazes at Geralt’s sleeping face, unable to help his small smile. He still can’t believe how lucky he is. From the moment he saw Geralt, he had never imagined this and he doesn’t want it any other way. 

It had been a winding path to get to where they are now, heartache and unspeakable joy all rolled into one. 

Jaskier reaches out, cupping Geralt’s face with one hand. How peaceful he looks now, content even, and Jaskier hopes he can provide that for Geralt always. In Geralt, he’s found security, a loyalty he’s never felt anywhere else. 

He leans in, placing a gentle kiss on Geralt’s forehead and that’s when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. 

“Good morning,” Jaskier breathes and the arm tightens. 

With a grunt, Geralt buries his face into Jaskier’s shoulder and Jaskier laughs a little. Holding Geralt close, Jaskier combs his fingers through Geralt’s hair, heart swelling at the rumble he gets in return. 

They could get out of bed and greet the day, but instead, they tangle their legs together, pull each other impossibly closer. For now, they just need each other and Jaskier lets his eyes close again as he embraces the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be more of these: my heart is very full for these two
> 
> [Tingle](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
